


A Short Drabble on John Loving Sherlock

by biswholocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was sitting in my doc for fan fiction and I figured why not post it?</p></blockquote>





	A Short Drabble on John Loving Sherlock

Loving Sherlock is like having fire coursing through John’s veins and a steady spark in his heart. Sometimes it’s so scorching John wonders how he’s still alive, and other times it’s a gentle warmth in the middle of his chest and spreading outward through his whole body.  
Some days he doubts himself- he’ll look in the mirror and see the grey hairs, the angry starburst of a scar, and the not-as-defined muscles and wonder how long it will be until Sherlock gets bored. Sherlock, on these occasions, wraps his arms around John from behind, and nuzzling John’s neck, fondly calls him an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> this was sitting in my doc for fan fiction and I figured why not post it?


End file.
